


The Edge

by LuckyLand



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Super Smash Brothers, 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Bottom Dark Pit, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Cute Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, First Time, Is it underage if it's Dark Pit?, Kirby is Adorable, M/M, Neck Kissing, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rare Pairings, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Inexperience, Top Cloud Strife, Why Has No One Written About This Ship?, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 03:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLand/pseuds/LuckyLand
Summary: Dark Pit would've never thought that he would get to sleep with his crush.(Alternate Title: To Mount a Black Chocobo)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've noticed that I've been writing a lot of stories that people usually wouldn't write... But to be completely honest, there should've been at least one story about this ship before hand. Who better to write it than the one person who wanted it?  
> #ThisShipNeedsAppreciation

“H-hurry up and get in here!” 

Dark Pit held his arm in an abashed sort of way as Cloud Strife climbed through his window. Nothing about what he and Strife were about to do was subtle. He couldn’t help it though, the way he fought in the last game, how great he looked, it was almost for him too much to bare. If Kirby and Mr. McCloud weren’t also in the round sparing with them, then he would’ve been sure to ask Cloud to take him right then and there. But that wasn’t the least of it, what with Cloud actually agreeing to doing… “that” with him. It wasn’t like he didn’t want him inside him. No, that wasn’t it at all. It was just… he wasn’t expecting Cloud to say yes to him of all people. 

Dark Pit wasn’t exactly the nicest of the bunch.

Or the most experienced… 

Or even a major character at that.

Yet, Cloud still said yes when he blurted his desire to him after the match, the surprise in his shining blue eyes enough to make Dark Pit want to hide away from all on looking eyes. The conversation that followed was brief, with Cloud asking Dark Pit where he wanted him. The first suggestion, his motorcycle, sent goosebumps down the dark angel’s spine. To think that he would get to be taken on his prized motorcycle… it was far too much for him to even picture at the time without going completely red. The only problem was, he… was a virgin. 

Completely untouched anywhere, even by himself. 

He knew what people did during that time of course, but actually doing it would be… new in every sense. Doing it on a motorcycle seemed really dangerous, especially for a newbie like him. For that reason, he advised Cloud to maybe swing by Palutena’s temple later that night. 

He’d be killing two birds with one stone that way, losing himself with Cloud and giving a big “Fuck you.” to the Goddess’s temple in the process. Dark Pit smirked at the reminder.  _ Holy, sacred place my ass…  _

Still, seeing Cloud pull himself through one of the front windows was far too good to be true to the dark angel even now. Quickly, the black angel pinched himself just to make sure he wasn’t having another wet dream about the mercenary. 

Oh Game & Watch… He definitely wasn’t. 

He started nervously tapping his toes together as Cloud settled himself inside the room, glaring around the place with slow swishes of his head. 

Cloud looked back towards Dark Pit, those damned sparkling blue eyes seering his very soul. “...Nice place you’ve got here.” 

Game & Watch, that voice was the greatest sound he’s ever heard, the way it came out so smoothly yet with all its jags and edges. Dark Pit couldn’t stop himself from thinking: “What would it sound like if he and I were… at it?”, a thought he quickly pushed aside. Clearing his throat, he intended to respond to Cloud rather than gawking at him like an idiot, something that he always managed to get away with while watching him train with Ike and Meta Knight. 

“...Y-yeah. Thanks.” The dark angel scratched the part of his head where his hair started on the bottom, feeling an almost unbearable heat take his cheeks. Despite answering, he still felt like an idiot for answering with such an obvious stutter. “I-It’s a big place n’stuff…” 

Cloud reached his hands towards Dark Pit’s face, stroking the pinkish areas with his thumbs. “Mhm.” 

Dark Pit could already feel his pants growing tighter at the touch. He was only touching his face too… Geez, was this what it was like to be in love? Or… really needy? Fuck it. He didn’t know, but it felt good to be treated so well, to be handled gently. It was only when Cloud started to bring him closer that Dark Pit realized that he was intending to kiss him. In response, he felt his lip quiver. He couldn’t pucker them back, even when Cloud’s lips touched his. His mind went completely blank as the mercenary’s tongue swam around in his mouth, diving further and tasting every corner. Dark Pit could hear a bunch of whiny, needy, flustered grunts escaping into the otherwise silent night.

He knew it was _ him  _ making those noises, those embarrassing noises.

He became conscious enough to kiss back, swiveling his tongue around Cloud’s. The blonde only pushed further into his mouth, forcing both their mouths open. Dark Pit groaned at the rougher treatment, wrapping his arms around the taller’s neck, having to stand on the tips of his toes just to do so. It wasn’t fair. Cloud seemed to have a lot more experience than he did at this kind of thing. It was understandable, but unfair too. Dark Pit opened his eyes slightly open only to be faced with those shining blue orbs staring directly back at him as they kissed. It startled him to no end. Why was he looking at him like that? Cloud, as if reading Dark Pit’s mind, pulled away from him, wiping the saliva from his lower lip. 

“You’re a virgin, aren’t you?” Dark pit’s eyes dilated at those words. He could tell? Was the kiss that bad? Cloud rose an eyebrow at the black angel, who just hopelessly stared up at him. “Hello? Dark Pit?” 

“I-I…” Shit. What was he suppose to say? What was the answer Cloud was looking for? Yes? No? Dark Pit bit his lip, not sure of what to say. Finally, out of frustration, he came out with and angered “tch”, letting go of Cloud’s neck altogether. “What’s it to you, Strife?!” 

Cloud smirked just a bit as Dark Pit snapped at him. “You are, aren’t you?” 

Dark Pit could feel his face heat up even more, his face resembling that of a tomato. Still his anger also grew at the smug look on Cloud’s face. “So what if I a-”

Dark Pit was cut off by Cloud once again connecting them at the lips, this the mercenary’s hands cupping his ass. The black angel found himself off the ground, virtually being lifted against Cloud’s chest. Dark Pit struggled against him, feeling his growing member rub against Cloud’s, the heat being far too much for him to ignore. 

_ O-oh Game & Watch... ! _

Dark Pit finally sank into the feeling, wrapping his legs around the mercenary and whole-heartedly kissing back, mewling at the clothed friction the two were creating. 

“N-nrrh…! S-Strife!” Dark Pit moaned into the open-mouthed kiss, clawing Cloud’s back as the mercenary trailed sweet, wet kisses down his neck. 

Cloud lightly nipped at the dark angel’s nape, licking and kissing the already reddening area as Dark Pit melted in his arms. “Does it feel good, Pitto?” 

“Rhrn!” The dark angel was about to scold Cloud for calling him that name, Pitto, but Game & Watch this felt good. Too good. “...A-ah! I-it feels… nrh!” Dark Pit never finished, he bit his lip, desperately trying to control his breathing. Cloud only smiled down at Dark Pit. He looked so fucking cute like this, red put into his cheeks and panting harshly… not to mention the little bulge forming in the angel’s pants.

“...Thought so.” Cloud abruptly dropped Dark Pit on his ass, earning a groan from the dark angel once he hit the hard marble flooring. The mercenary started grabbing at the hem of his own shirt, wadding it up in his fingers before looking to Dark Pit, who seemed ready to yell at him because of how he just dropped him on the ground. 

“What the hell?!” Dark Pit sat up onto his knees looking up at Cloud, making sure to hide his growing arousal. Though he actually like the treatment, being used and abused and then being treated like a prince whenever Cloud felt either was necessary, his ass still hurt and not because he was groping him. 

The dark angel glowered at Cloud just a bit longer before realizing that the mercenary was taking his shirt off, revealing the trapezius muscles underneath. Dark Pit sat gobsmacked at the sheer sights of Cloud’s abs, to which the mercenary quirked an eyebrow at him. 

“Do you need a special notice? Take your clothes off.” Cloud nudged the dark angel’s face with his knee. “Stop gawking. You can do that once we start.” 

Dark Pit frowned at the mercenary’s words. “Yeah, whatever.” 

Dark pit began with his shirt, lifting it up from the bottom and trying his hardest not to look back over at Cloud, who was now in nothing but slick black boxers. After lifting it up over his head, Dark Pit promptly folded his shirt up, then placed it on the ground. As Cloud turned to see how far along Dark Pit was with removing all his clothes, he was quickly met with the sight of the angel’s holy ass in all its bent over glory. He swallowed hard as he watched the dark angel shift his hips from side to side, now undoing his sandals. To Cloud, it was like waving a piece of meat at a person who hadn’t eaten in days, hell, maybe even weeks. All that “meat” on an otherwise small built boy was delicious in it own right. It was only when Dark Pit removed his sandals entirely that he realized that Cloud indeed was scoping him out. 

“...L-like what you see?” Dark Pit said in a sarcastic albeit shaky tone. “Take a picture why don’t you? It’ll last longer that way.” 

Dark Pit’s sheepish smug smile began to smolder away as he felt Cloud visually undressing him at that moment. He stood up promptly to face Cloud, cheeks flushing all the while. Cloud then moved towards the dark angel, gripping his shorts. 

“Let me take them off.” Cloud said in a deadpan tone, yanking the black shorts down his little thighs. “Let me slip them off.” 

Dark Pit’s eyes dilated weakly as Cloud looked down at him.  _ Game & Watch, those fucking eyes…  _

“J-just make it quick…” The dark angel slowly lifted his arms up, allowing Cloud to slip down both his shorts and underwear down to his ankles. Cloud paused from rising back up at the sight of Dark Pit’s erect member, smirking just a bit. 

“You’re a lot smaller than I thought you’d be…” He chuckled, much to Dark Pit’s irritation. Cloud quickly took the angel’s cock in his hand, slowly pumping his dick to a slow rhythm. Dark Pit clenched his ass and tightly gripped Cloud’s polygon hair in response, biting his lip as he continued to fiddle with his dick. 

“S-stop!” Dark Pit yanked Cloud’s hair, his cheeks flushed harshly and breathing deep. “S-stop dammit!” 

Cloud smirked, squeezing the dark angel’s length in his hands. “I’m pleasing you, right?” 

“Nrrgh…! A-ah… Not like… rhn… this!” Dark Pit shut his eyes, yanking as hard as he possibly could on Cloud’s hair. Cloud seemed to be far too intoxicated with him whining to even listen to Dark Pit. He only listened for moans, not for actual words. Dark Pit, while pushing Cloud away, popped his eyes open at the sight of the mercenary ignoring him. “ _ I want you in me! _ ” 

Then it stopped, the jerking off, Dark Pit’s moans, everything just stopped. Cloud slowly looked up at Dark Pit, who was just as shocked at him actually stopping as he was of what the dark angel had just said. 

“You want me…” Cloud stood up directly in front Dark Pit, showing off the obvious size difference. Dark Pit covered his mouth as he came to realize what he had just said.

_ Oh my Game & Watch… _ He thought, unreal heat swarming his cheeks.  _ Did I really just say that?! That I wanted Strife- _

“Inside you?” Cloud asked, pulling Dark Pit closer than before, the angel’s face against his chest. “You think you’re ready?” 

Dark Pit swallowed hard. Did he want Strife in him?

Yes. 

_ Game & Watch, yes…  _

But, was he a bit nervous? 

No. 

He wasn’t nervous, he was terrified. 

Never in all his life had he ever done it with anyone, so this experience with Cloud would be the one and possibly the only one he’d ever have. That being said, having such a painful sexual experience as his only one would haunt him for all of his eternal life. 

“It’s a yes or no question.” Cloud tipped Dark Pit’s chin up to face him, the dark angel’s red eyes, dilating weakly. It was hard for Cloud to keep himself from forcing the angel onto the ground and start ruthlessly fucking the everliving shit out of his cute little rosy ass. What kind of cries would the angel even make if he took his ass? Who knows… He was willing to find out. “Yes or no?” 

Dark Pit opened his mouth and closed is several times, trying to find the right way to say yes. His mind wanted him to back out of this, to tell Cloud that he in fact was not ready, but his heart wanted the opposite. It wanted Dark Pit to say yes and enjoy the splendors of sex.

Dark Pit’s heart lucked out this time. “I-I want you… ” 

Cloud smirked, pushing the dark angle to the ground. “Okay. Just making sure…” 

As the mercenary crawled in between his legs, Dark Pit knocked his knees together. He quickly went on his hands and knees. He felt it was way too embarrassing to have Cloud right in front of him, watching his face contort all sorts of ways as he took him, so it was better they did it like this. That way, Dark Pit could at least look fucked-out without Cloud seeing it. Cloud seemed confused with his sudden movement, but continued forward still, placing a single hand on one of the dark angel’s buttcheeks.

“You want it from behind?” Dark Pit shuttered as Cloud brought his mouth to the shell of his ear, practically breathing hot air into the sensitive area. The black angel groaned, spread his legs as far as they’d go unaided and looked in between the appendages at Cloud.

“Yeah…” Cloud’s eyes flickered with amusement. Dark Pit was looking at him with lustful red eyes. “I really… J-just put it in.” 

Cloud chuckled a bit at how adorably embarrassed Dark Pit was about all of this.

“Do you have the lube then?” 

Dark Pit’s whole body tensed. Shit, he’d forgotten the lube! 

“...U-uh… N-no. I don’t…” Feeling like a total idiot, Dark Pit nuzzled his face into the ground. How could he have forgotten one of the most crucial of things? 

Cloud sighed. It was expected that a virgin like Dark Pit wouldn't’ come prepared for this sort of thing. Maybe he could just use his own spit? I mean, yeah, it’s kinda gross, but it would get the job done nonetheless. 

“Hold on…” Cloud took to licking his fingers, preparing them to enter Dark Pit’s rear end. To Dark Pit, it just seemed like Cloud was licking his hands for no reason. He had no idea the mercenary’s true intentions. When Cloud felt his hands were wet enough (and gross enough) to slickly enter the dark angel with relative ease, he flexed each finger. “Okay. Here goes…” 

“...Here goes what?” The dark angel looked between his legs again back at Cloud, hesitance written on his flushed face. 

“Uh… Nothing. I’m just… gonna start… without the lube… if that’s okay…” Cloud figured that Dark Pit would be both disgusted and against the idea of him using his spit as lube, let alone putting said spit up his ass, so he didn’t tell him. Besides, Dark Pit seemed just as needy as he felt at the time, so he probably wouldn’t mind the rough anal he planned to give him, right? Well, whatever the case, Cloud sure as hell wasn’t waiting for Dark Pit to find some lube in Palutena’s room. Not when they were so close to starting. 

Surprise replaced the hesitance on Dark Pit’s face, making him look back into the distance rather than at the blonde behind him. It was going to hurt without lube, that much he’d learned from the wonderful internet. Still, maybe it could be worth it? 

Right? 

“D-don’t break my ass, Strife.” Dark Pit warned, adding a bit of flustered spite in with the words to get that he meant it across. “If you break it, then you’ll-  _ ahn! _ ” 

Dark Pit said nothing at first, the feeling too much for him to process. Then, he felt a bit uncomfortable. Then, he was gasping and choking up screams at how the one finger Strife pushed into him burned and stretched his insides. “S-Strife…! Game & Watch…! S-Stri-ahn…!” His hands clawed at the marble floor beneath him. 

It hurt. 

It hurt so fucking much. 

But he’d be lying if he said it didn’t feel good just the same.

Dark Pit squirmed uncomfortably as Cloud rose above him, stretching and curling his finger within the dark angel.

“I know. If I break it, I’ll be sure to buy it too.” Cloud added two more fingers, despite knowing how greedy that seemed. He couldn’t help himself though. Dark Pit was just so damn cute. 

_ Bahamut, this angel’s hot. _ Cloud thought adding a fourth finger into Dark Pit’s stretching hole, enjoying the loud cry that escaped the dark angel’s mouth.  _ Beings like him, shouldn’t even exist. The temptations of the flesh are too great with them…  _

As Cloud began to try and force his thumb up the dark angel’s already full hole, Dark Pit gasped breathlessly. 

“Strife!” Dark Pit blinked back pained tears. 

It hurt. 

Ithurtithurtithurtithurtithurt. 

IT FUCKING HURT! 

He couldn’t take anymore fingers. He’d die if he did. “I-I can’t…! It’s too much- ah!” Despite his cries, Dark Pit could still feel Cloud’s thumb pushing against the entrance of his ass. The dark angel swatted fiercely at his hand and clenched his muscles accordingly, hoping to get his fingers out of there. “STOP…!” He was crying, his voice raspy and shot. “Stop…! Please stop! Ahn!  _ Strife…! I can’t-nrgh! _ ” 

Cloud loomed over the dark angel, rubbing his chin along the angel’s back, nuzzling where his wings met his skin. Dark Pit still cried though, despite his attempts at calming him down. “Yes you can. I know you can.” 

“N-No…! I can’t-nrrh!” Dark pit gasped loudly as Cloud forced his whole hand up the dark angel’s entrance. At that point, Dark Pit was screaming, tears streaming down his face and mouth as wide as possible. Any attempts at clenching to release the mercenary’s hands were ultimately futile. His fist was stuck up there, and it  _ hurt like hell _ . It burned all the way up until Cloud finally found his prostate, to which he nicked and unknowingly prodded and messaged and… fuck. The stars that swarmed Dark Pit’s eyes from each graze, each new touch, it was horrible, but if felt so damn good. All these conflicting emotions the dark angel felt on the inside, pleasure, pain, frustration, satisfaction, that bordering feeling where this wasn’t enough but he didn’t want anymore, it made his head pulse all while his body was set ablaze and mind turned white with pleasure. He had to let it out, to scream how off it felt. He had to let it out. “IT HURTS! ARH…!” 

Cloud moved from his previous position, having his tongue cascade over the angel’s neck slowly, but well enough to gain the smaller boy’s attention, his red eyes pained and filled with salty tears. “I know you can do it, Pitto. You just need to believe it.” 

Clenching at this point hurt like hell to the dark angel, prompting him to bite the inside of his lip to somewhat stifle his cries. God, was this what sex was suppose to feel like? A few more pained brushed and Cloud had his other hand around him, kneading one of his nipples till it turned pebble. It all still fucking hurt, but all Dark Pit could do at the time was scream. He bit his lip hard enough to leave blood, the taste of iron becoming full and potent in his mouth.

“I-It’s hot… ahn! It’s hot… n’… It h-hugh…! It hurts!” Dark Pit’s body felt like it had just been thrown into Death Mountain, every single bit of him feeling like he was being eviscerated by lava. The heat made his suffering all the worse… but in a way, also made pleasure shoot up his unaided prick. “It’s… I-It’s…” 

Dark Pit never finished. It should go without saying that he thought it was perfect… but just not fucking enough. 

“It’s what?” Cloud whispered, lickign flames onto the shell of Dark Pit’s ear. One of Dark Pit’s hands slowly inched for his aching cock, attempting to relieve all the pent up tension threatening to burst. Upon seeing this, Cloud seized his hand, forcing it to his side. Dark Pit whined as his hand was restrained, thrashing about wildly.  Cloud simply sighed. “I’m not interested in you coming right now… You need to man up, Pitto.” 

The sound Dark Pit made in response was borderline concerning to Cloud, like the angel had just ran at supersonic speeds. He was getting restless, but more importantly, he was going to come soon. Cloud, sighing once more, took hold of the angel’s prick in his free hand, leaving the smaller boy’s chest for the time being. 

“You’re not getting out of this that easily…” He stated, making sure to knick the angel’s prostrate harder than before. 

“Ahn! C-Cloud… Please…” Dark Pit couldn’t see anymore, his vision going completely white. He was blind as ever on his high, his greed for more pleasure.  “Please…! Cloud…!” 

Dark Pit when off on an endless chant of the mercenary’s name, each syllable dripping with intense desire, his dick leaking pearly white semen as he continued his endless, breathless, pleas. Though he wouldn’t admit it, he was loving this, but he craved more, something much bigger, something that surely Cloud could give him. He wanted him to bend and break him, to leave him so ruined, that he wouldn’t even have the strength to tremble afterwards. Cloud loved the  _ need _ , the  _ want _ , the sheer  _ desperation _ in the angel’s voice. If he looked cute before, then he certainly was gorgeous now. 

“Argh… Dark Pit…” Cloud groaned, quickly slipping his boxers off. “You look so fucking cute…” 

The mercenary hissed at the cold air making contact with his dick, but quickly discarded it when yanking his arm out of the angel’s opening. Dark Pit whined loudly as the fist left him, the curled fingers straining the hem of his entrance. When added with how swollen and spent his prostate was, the pain, the absolute revelry of it all had him shaking violently. His head snapped backwards to wide-eye Cloud, despite the fact that he still couldn’t see. “C-Cloud…!”

At seeing Dark Pit’s face, Cloud’s patience completely flew out the window. That face… that deprived face… 

Cloud needed to get his dick inside Dark Pit. Now. 

Cloud quickly took to spitting on his free hand then wiped the spit on his cock, all while Dark Pit shrilly cried and moaned for the return of… something in his entrance. As much as it hurt when something was inside, it hurt even more when something wasn’t inside. At least with something inside, Dark Pit was able to get just as much pleasure as well as pain, but with nothing inside, it just hurt. 

“Cloud please!”  Dark Pit’s voice was haggard from screaming and moaning and crying and… he just wanted Cloud to fill him back up. 

Cloud, eager to deliver, spread the angel’s legs as far as they would go, aligned their hips, and then thrusted in as quickly as he could managed. Both boys groaned at the heavenly friction between them. It wasn’t all that loose, even with the spit, but honestly, they both still loved it. Cloud took to thrusting against Dark Pit, the lewd slap of flesh against flesh echoing throughout the room. 

“Mmm… Cloud…” Dark Pit snaked his around his thighs, pulling them as far apart as he could manage, his cheeks reddening as he looked in between his legs only to see Cloud’s lower body ramming into his ass. “Y-yes… ah…”  The feeling of Cloud nailing him like he wanted felt even better than he had expected, albeit a significantly tight squeeze. He was so damn thick while Dark Pit was little, but it didn’t matter all that much to the dark angel. If only Cloud would let him come…  “Ahn…! Mmm…! So-ah! G-good…”

“Ern…” Bahamut, Dark Pit felt so open, wet, and hot around his length. Cloud felt like he was going to go insane with how good it felt to finally be inside the dark angel. Cloud shut his eyes tightly, shoving Dark Pit’s head into the marble flooring and gradually picking up his pace. Soon enough, the mercenary was fucking into the angel as hard and as fast as he had intended to, making good on his previous thought to fuck the everliving shit out of his cute little rosy behind. “Urgh… Dark Pit… Fuck…”

With his quickening pace, Dark Pit’s voice began to hitch and soon became high-pitched. He could barely breath what with Cloud keeping his head on the marble floor. He was drooling at this point, his prostate aching and numb. Needless to say, his dick hurt with the denial of the long overdue ejaculation Cloud refused to let him have.  “Nrrgh…! F-fuck…! Clou-ah…!”

Cloud just watching Dark Pit struggle underneath him, his voice hitching and body starting to violently shiver, was intoxicating. He brought his fingers into the dark angel’s mouth, forcing them down and back up his throat, ensuring that if he didn’t catch on, he’d surely gag on them. The mercenary could feel his other hand practically coated in the slick semen from Dark Pit’s leaking, overstimulated, cock as he continued his rough treatment. His own rising heat was beginning to boil within him. Cloud smiled. He was close. With a few harsh final thrusts. Cloud was sure to let go of Dark Pit’s cock in time with his own ejaculation. Dark Pit tensed up at the feeling of being filled up and releasing at the same time. The semen from the mercenary proved far too much for the angel to hold, the excess dribbling down his soft thighs. 

“A-ah…” Dark Pit collapsed against the marble floor, his breathing rapid. Everywhere felt sore, but damn, it felt great. 

Cloud all at once pulled out of Dark Pit, watching the angel topple to the floor the moment he did so. The blonde smiled, placing a kiss onto the dark angel’s cheek. Then, he rose up, ready to put his clothes n and head home. As he shakily rose up from his spot, the smaller boy looked back at him, desperately trying to ignore how messy and spent his ass felt (not to mention looked, what with semen and spit leaking out). 

“...” Dark Pit was still struggling to come out with any real words to say. Moreover, he didn’t know what to say. He didn’t want Cloud to go… but he obviously couldn’t stay either, not unless he wanted to run the risk of getting caught. He did however, catch Cloud’s attention, the mercenary stopping once he had his boxers back on. 

“...You’re going to get cold.” Cloud sighed. He couldn’t just leave Dark Pit like that and leave. Why kind of shit-teer boyfriend would he be if he did? No, he’d stay with him tonight. It was his first time after all. What better way to cherish it then to stay by his side? The blonde draped his trench coat over the angel, making sure that a good majority of him was covered by the cloth. Then, he himself laid down next to the angel, using the remains of both their clothign to make a sort of blanket for himself. “Comfy?” 

Dark Pit smirked. “...Yeah.” 

“Good. Now, get some sleep, alright?” Cloud cuddled next to the angel, holding him close to his side. The two laid in good silence (other than Dark Pit struggling and failing to retain his breathing)  for a while, both trying to lull off into sleep.

“...Hey, Pitto?” Dark Pit threw his head over to Cloud’s direction, his breath still a bit ragged. “You think we’ll get… caught by anyone?” 

“I seriously… doubt it.” The smaller boy chuckled. “The only other…  people here…  are Palutena, Pit…,  Viridi, Phosphora…,  and Kirby.” 

Cloud quirked an eyebrow. “Kirby’s here?” 

“Yeah… He sleeps on the clouds sometimes… but  I doubt he’s here today.” Dark Pit yawned, snuggling against Cloud’s chest, finally able to breath easy. “Don’t worry about it. They’ll never figure out.” 

Cloud nudged Dark Pit’s head, prompting the angel to look up at him. He kept his peace for a moment, but then motioned over to the window directly to their left. “Never say never…” 

To the smaller boy’s horror, Kirby sat perched on the windowsill, a puzzled look plastered on his face. “K-Kirby!?” 

The pink puff, upon being acknowledged for the first time since he had started watching the two, rose his hands up happily. “Poyo!”


End file.
